She Ain't Mine Chapter 6
by Coffeeandsippycups
Summary: My contribution to the Bethyl round robin story. To find the rest of the story, search She Ain't Mine by CommunityStory.


**This is part of a progressive story that I am working on with 11+ other writers. Each one of us writes our own chapter in the story. The full story will be posted as She Ain't Mine by CommunityStory. This is the chapter I wrote - chapter 6. Enjoy!**

"We can't just wait here!" Beth exclaimed, pacing the small worn living room. Her small porcelain hands slightly shaking. Ever since the guys left, she could do nothing but worry, for the brothers, for her family. They didn't know what they were up against. What these infected were capable of. They had just watched a man take two bullets to the gut, and continue to stumble towards them. It wasn't until Maggie shot it in the head that it finally collapsed. And now the guys were out there in the woods, with only the weapons on their backs to protect them.

"I know Bethy. I know!" Her older sister replied, worrying her bottom lip with her teeth. Maggie stole a quick glance out the window. Playing with the keys in her pocket. The guy had told them to stay put, but they were Greene girls after all. "Okay, surely they have more weapons here. Let's grab what we can and meet them there?"

Beth quickly nodded, following her sister down the short hallway. They stopped just outside of Merle's bedroom. It felt wrong to invade their space like this, but they couldn't just sit around and do nothing. After all it was their family the guys went to go check on.

No amount of readiness could have prepared them for the stench. Stale liquor, old cigarettes, and male body odor fill the air. Beth choked back a cough, as they took in the mess of a room they just stepped into. There were beer bottles and old cigarette butts littering the floor everywhere she looked. The bare twin mattress laid limp as it hung half off the metal bed frame, covered in dark stains. Shuddering at the sight, she adverted her eyes to the walls. Just to find them covered by naked women. Maggie groaned, as she slowly led the way through the room. Kicking away mountains of dirty clothes and any beer bottles that got in her way.

"Are you freakin' kidding me!" Maggie yelled stomping through the filth to tear down one of the posters.

"Maggie!" Beth hissed under her breath.

"This is disgusting!" She yelled, throwing the dirty poster down. All but stomped on it.

Beth tried not to smile as she shifted through the dresser drawers. She loved her sister dearly, especially her I-don't-give-a-damn attitude. So polar opposite to herself, she was always so shy, but Maggie. Maggie was never afraid to speak her mind, or put someone in their place, like Merle Dixon.

"I'm gonna go check the other bedroom." Beth said, after finding nothing in the dresser.

"Let me know if you find anything."

She nodded, eager to leave the filth covered room. Unable to fully wrap her mind around the fact that someone actually live in there. Her momma would have a heart attack if she knew how filthy this place was. A painful ache formed in her chest at the thought of her mother. She sent a quick prayer up for their safety before grasping the cool metal door knob. Sucking in a deep breath, Beth closed her eyes and she stepped into the room. Waiting for the disgusting odor to hit her senses. But when Daryl's masculine scent welcomed her, she peeked one eye open. Clothes still littered parts of the floor, but for the most part the room wasn't that bad. Heck the mattress was at least on the bed. And instead of naked women, hand sketched pictures hung on the walls. Stepping closer to get a better look, she noticed most of the drawings were of demons, but some were of animals. The details were remarkable, she never would have guessed him to be an artist. But he most certainly was.

She smiled softly to herself as she walked over to the dresser, pausing momentarily when she spotted Daryl's name carved roughly into the wood. Her delicate fingers slowly tracing each letter. Her mind drifted back to them sitting in the kitchen. How gentle his touch was, the way he blushed when she caught him staring at her. How he would shyly look away.

Maggie's Aha! Brought her back to reality. She blushed at her self for getting lost thinking about Daryl Dixon at a time like this. Beth hurried to open the first drawer, finding what looked to be a hunting knife and belt clip. Biting gently on her lip she quickly smiled, before closing the drawer. Racing to Maggie's side, her heart pounding in her chest.

"Here," Maggie said pushing the Colt 45 into her hands. The weapon felt foreign in her hands, but she knew how to use it. Shawn made sure of that. Double checking the safety and ammunition, she tucked it in the back of her pants.

"I also found a knife in Daryl's room." Beth said as she fastening the sheath to her belt.

"Alright, let's go," Maggie said over her shoulder, as they ran out to the truck.

"This is all your damn fault. Know that?" Merle grumbled for the millionth time since leaving the cabin. "If you hadn't offered to bring them girls in, we wouldn't be out here! I'd be home eatin my lunch mindin my own Goddamn business." Merle stomped by waving his arms in the air. "Definitely wouldn't be out here, with who knows what's out there."

"What do you think of all this?"

"I don't know Darleena! It's probably the damn apocalypse!" Merle grumbled stomping ahead. Fear gripping his stomach tight.

Daryl tried to swallow the lump that formed in his throat. He had never seen his brother scared of anything, and Merle Dixon was scared. He'd be lying if he said he wasn't, but seeing his brother like this did nothing but make it worse. Sucking in a deep breath he thought back to the women in his house. They trusted him, or at least Beth did. And that wasn't something he took lightly. He just hoped everything was okay. What if Hershel and their family were like that thing back at the cabin? How would the girls take it? The very thought of Beth crying, caused a dull ache to form in his chest. Shaking his head, he didn't know why or how, but that little blonde girl butted her way in. He smiled softly as he thought of her singing in the kitchen. The way her blonde hair fell past her shoulders, that look in her eye when she caught him staring. He's never met a girl who could completely unravel him like that. But she did. "She's only eighteen, she's only eighteen." He muttered under his breath, stepping over a jutting root. Shaking his head he looked up, just to find Mere grinning at him. Like the damn Cheshire Cat.

"What?" Daryl grunted, annoyed.

"Ya thinkin bout that sweet piece of ass, back home?" Daryl simply glared at him. "Don't worry I'll let ya have her. I have my eye on the feisty one!"

He snorted at that, "Good luck!"

"Don't need it! Ya know how the ladies can't get enough of ol' Merle!"

"Com' on we're almost there." Daryl was relieved that they hadn't come across anymore of the infected, but dread filled his stomach as they hopped over the Greene's wooden fence.

They could hear the screams as they closed the distance between them and the house. Glancing quickly at each other they started running. Daryl's mind and heart were racing. He wasn't thinking as he followed Merle through the house and up the stairs. His heart pounding hard in his ears. No amount of scary movies could have prepared them for the scene that lay in front of them. Shawn was changed. His once brown eyes, turned gray. Strange moans and grunts came from his blood covered mouth.

Looking down they saw Annette's lifeless body crumpled on the floor, her insides lay out beside her. They watched in horror as Shawn bent down to bite a chunk of flesh from her arm.

Daryl slowly stepped back, this wasn't happening. How could this be happening? He heard the sound of a distant car door, but he didn't have time to comprehend it before Patricia started stumbling their way.

"What the-" Merle mumbled lifting his gun and shooting Patricia in the head. They watched her fall to the ground.

"They're- they're just sick," Hershel whispered sitting on his knees on the opposite side of the room. Staring aimlessly at his blood covered hands. "They're just sick."

The screen door slammed against its frame, the noise drawing Shawn back to his feet.

"Daddy!" Maggie yelled rushing up the stairs.

"What the hell are you doing here!" Merle yelled as she pushed her way to her father's side. Choking back a sob when she saw Shawn.

"We couldn't just sit there!" She whispered, slightly wishing they had. Kneeling down by her father she took his hands in hers. "Daddy, Daddy can you hear me?"

"They're just sick," He whispered.

Maggie turned to Daryl, "Get Beth out of here!" He gave her a quick nod turning just as she ran up the stairs.

Beth's heart leaped when she saw Shawn standing up, "Shawn!" She exclaimed starting towards him. He slowly turned toward her, and it was as if all the air had been sucked out of the room. She couldn't breathe. Looking around the room she saw her family laying dead on the floor. Her brother… Her brother was one of those things. And he was coming right for her, blood dripping from his mouth.

Daryl quickly grabbed her around the waist, pulling her behind him. They were supposed to be safe at the cabin. Not here! She immediately wrapped her arms around his torso and buried her face in his back. Clinging to him for dear life. Daryl glanced at Merle, who gave him a slight nod. He lifted his bow and quickly shot Shawn through the skull. Dropping his bow to the floor he pulled her around to his chest. Holding her tightly as she cried. It broke his heart to see her like this. He wasn't sure what to do, so he just held onto her tight.

**Like I said this is just one chapter of the full story. Check out, She Ain't Mine by CommunityStory! It's really great! Thanks for reading!**


End file.
